


The Silver Trio

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Silver Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A look at what was happening inside Hogwarts while we were following the Golden Trio on their horcrux hunt.





	

Harry Potter was gone. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were confirmed as missing. Undesirables one, two, and three, respectively. The ministry was combing the country looking for them, with no luck whatsoever. No One knew where they were but Ginny held out hope that wherever that was, they were making progress towards the demise of Voldemort. Dark times were upon them all. Smiles were a rare thing, happiness was nonexistent. They had long forgotten what safety meant.

They all had to grow up in the past months, all had to adapt to their roles. Luna Lovegood had become the planner, the one who was in charge of continuing D.A classes, planning lessons, and sorting through all spells and deciding upon which would need to be learned as opposed to those that would serve them no use in defence.

Ginny Weasley had become the leader. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that any student trapped in the school would be safe, regardless of blood status. She had manipulated and contorted the Room of Requirement to suit the needs of every student that entered it. It almost seemed as if she spoke the same language as the castle. There were beds, desks, hammocks, dressers and a long dining table. If they pretended hard enough, they could fool themselves into thinking it was one giant slumber party.The house elves popped in and out, providing meals and snacks. Ginny had become fluent in the ways of the room, so much so, that the Room now anticipated the needs of all of it’s guests. 

Neville Longbottom, however, was the most surprising evolution of them all. He had taken over for Harry as the hero. He had embraced the role of the other boy-who-lived, and because of this, had become the one all of the students looked up to. He was the one they knew would protect them. After all, he had taken many a crucio after refusing to practice that wicked curse on first years. They were children, practically babies. Far too young to be caught in the middle of a war. The first and second years looked to him for protection. The third years and up had looked to him for guidance, they were the ones who trained twelve hours a day in preparation for the day they caught a death eater at the end of their wands.

They had all hidden in the room of requirement for months now, with nothing to do but practice defensive and offensive spells, and talk among themselves. The mood was growing agitated. They all just wanted to help, none of them knew how, but they knew it had to be outside of this bloody room. Not matter how big it stretched, most of them still felt claustrophobic. 

A shining light had come in the form of an idea. Ginny had overheard a conversation between the Golden trio over this past summer, something they thought had been muffled under the silencing spell they cast. Thank merlin for the twins and their extendable ears. The conversation had been about the sword of Gryffindor and why Dumbledore would have left it to Harry. They had come to the conclusion that it had to be a weapon against Voldemort. Ginny had recruited Luna and Neville to help her get into the headmaster's office and get the sword. They were the only two who had a death wish, according to the other residents of the Room of Requirement. Never mind that she had no idea how to get it to the trio, wherever they were. It didn’t matter, what mattered was getting the sword, the rest would work itself out.

They had planned to sneak out at three in the morning that night. They were betting on everyone being safely in their beds and asleep, including the professors and resident Death Eaters. Finally the time came after what felt like days of waiting. The three of them made it to the office without a hassle, having spent only a few minutes guessing at the password. How fitting that the password was Lily, as Ginny had noticed that he always kept a vase in his potions lab. And something had struck in her memory, leading her to try that name.

They had entered the office, tip toeing quietly. They promptly split up and commenced searching every nook and cranny. It was no good, the sword was either gone or was being hidden They were rapidly losing hope, until a whisper of a familiar voice had called to them. 

“Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. I can’t say I’m surprised to see you here. However, your presence does worry me. You should not be in here.” Dumbledore’s portrait had awoken and startled them. 

“Professor! We don’t have much time. We are trying to find the sword of Gryffindor. We know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione need it.” Neville said. 

“Ah, why didn’t you say so?” He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling as they did so often when he was alive. 

The headmaster’s portrait swung forward to reveal a hidden safe where the sword lay, glinting in the light if the moon that shone through the narrow window. Neville reached out to grab it, his hand closing around the ruby hilt when a sneering cold voice stopped them all.

“What do we have here? Students out of bed at this hour and breaking into the headmaster's office to boot?” Snape drawled. 

The Carrows were right behind him, cold smiles lighting up their faces. The silver trio knew the gig was up. There was no use lying, they were caught red handed. No use fighting, Snape could take all three of them. It was no good. They’d have to take their punishments. 

For once, the fact that they were all pureblood, made them feel better. Their punishments would be less severe than if they had been half blood or muggle born. Neville shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to Hermione, had she been the one caught in here. She would have never made it out alive.

“Take them. Make sure they learn to stay out of places they have no business being.” Snape said. 

The Carrow’s smiled as if Christmas had come early. Amycus grabbed Luna and Ginny while Alecto shoved Neville ahead of them. They were stripped of their wands and told to march. Snape stayed behind, releasing a sigh of frustration while he held the sword tightly in his hands. 

“These bloody fools are going to get themselves killed.” He muttered to Dumbledore’s portrait. The former headmaster smiled. 

“I like to think that they’re going to bring about the end of the war. Have more faith, Severus.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled once more, boiling the other wizards blood. 

“Only you could smile at a time like this. Maybe if you stopped playing puppet master for one second, all of the death and carnage could have been prevented.” Snape snarled. 

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the office leaving Dumbledore with a sad little frown on his face. Perhaps Severus was right.

It seemed like hours until they had finally reached the dungeons, really it was only about ten minutes. The three of them were shoved into a cold room, devoid of windows with no place to sit. Only cold stone floors, with matching cold stone walls. The silver trio stood staring at their captors, all of them with determination etched into their too young features. They knew they didn’t stand a chance but they’d be damned if they went down without a fight.

Neville was the first to suffer. his mistake had been stepping in front of Luna and Ginny, as if that would have spared them. Amycus laughed out loud and muttered a quick 

to bind the two witches in case they tried to fight. Amycus had learned the hard way, what witches were capable of when unbound and wandless. The scratched scars that ran from his eye to his chin would remind him for the rest of his life. Leaning them up against the wall, the siblings focused on Neville. 

“What shall we do with this one, brother?” Alecto sneered. Her smile made a shiver race down Neville’s spine.

“I think a few crucio’s should do the trick, dear sister.” Amycus said. 

“And what of the girls? Shall they be punished the same way? Or can we devise something a little better?” Alecto was positively beaming now. 

“I think our hero Mr. Longbottom should be the one to punish his friends, after he receives his punishment, of course.” Amycus smiled at his sister who could barely contain her glee.

Neville had been crucioed for almost ten minutes. It didn’t seem like much but when 15 minutes meant brain damage and twenty meant death, it put things into perspective. 

“Take the wand, boy. ten minutes for each of your friends. Try anything funny and it’ll be an Avada. Not enough power in your curse will mean an extra five minutes for you. Begin, now.” Amycus ordered. 

So focused were they, that no one noticed the opening of the door, the seemingly phantom hand holding a familiar wand presented through the crack between the door and the frame. Nor did they notice the two stunning spells aimed at the Carrows.

Severus Snape entered the room muttering an obliviate at the unconscious death eaters sprawled on the floor. Casting a quick Finite Incantatem, he released the Luna and Ginny from their bindings. 

“Get to the Room of Requirement as fast as possible. Do not leave that room, do not worry about the sword, I will get it to Potter myself. Do not speak of this to anyone. If you do you will jeopardize everything including Potter’s mission. Take this with you. Do not get caught, I cannot help you again.” He threw an invisibility cloak at them with their wands, and shoved them through the dungeon door.

They ran as fast as they could, back to the seventh floor corridor. Finally, barreling through the door they collapsed in their respective beds. None of them speaking to each other but all of them thinking the same thing.

Severus Snape was working for the order. Severus Snape was not a death eater. He was a double agent and, now that they thought about it, they had never seen him do anything to outright hurt a student. Majority of the time he had somehow worked out a way to get the student to safety while manipulating the situation to look like the aggressors idea. 

Severus Snape was not the bad guy that they had all thought him to be, underneath the sneering face, the drawling voice, the unhappy exterior, he was a hero. It was a damn shame they couldn’t tell a single soul. Somehow, they fell asleep that night with their hearts a little bit lighter. It felt good to know that someone in such a high position in Voldemort’s ranks was fighting on their side.


End file.
